Family
by bueagle06
Summary: PostHBP. Hermione finds out her family's TRUE heritage and the Dark secrets that live with it. Hermione isn't an only child, but she doesn't know that yet...Eventually HermioneDraco


A/N: I OWN NOTHING...except some obviously original 'nouns' - person,place, and/or thing...My first story so it may be a little dicey(sp?)...

He messed with his black hair and stared as the woman pulled out a stick and said, "Move muggle!"

Nathan looked behind him at the red haired man lying on the ground bleeding. He looked back at her, "No"

"Please move, I don't want to kill you?"

The bleeding man snorted, "Did that backstabbing bitch just say please?

"Come now; bitch, I thought you were beyond such language. _Flamma erumpo_" (Latin: Flame Attack)

As she said this, a fireball flew out of her wand at Nathan. He just smiled. Just as the fireball was reaching him, he pulled out a magical sword and cut the attack in half and making it dissipate. She just stared, "How…the…?"

"My sister is that dumb?" He mumbled to himself as he sheathed his sword.

"What did you say?"

"Here, catch." He throws her a college id, picked up the bleeding man, and said, "Let's get you the St. Mungo's." ("Okay") and disappeared. Hermione didn't hear the last thing he said, as she was so wrapped up in the card that the man had thrown her. It read:

Nathan Granger _(Pureblood)_

Foreign Studies Senior

'Another Granger?' She stared at the card. 'But I'm not pureblood…am I? His birthday is the same as mine, except I'm an only child…'

She looked around to see if any one was looking and then she Disappearated to the Wizarding Historical Records Building.

* * *

Nathan was waiting outside of the man's (who turned out to be Ron Weasley – A/N: Who would have guessed…) room hospital room thinking to himself, 'Why would Hermione want to kill Ron, what the hell has gone on for the last couple of years? It's been, what, six years since Dumbledore died…oh well…' 

He stopped and watched as Ginny rushed out of the elevator into Ron's room, not even looking at Nathan, who started to hum…

**(A/N: Ginny and Ron are talking while Nathan is humming outside the room)**

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

(Ginny: Thank goodness you're okay.

Ron: Yeah, well it was Granger who saved me…)

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

(Ginny: Her…

Ron: No, her brother Nathan.)

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

(Ginny: You're joking right? She has a _nice_ brother…

Ron: Ask him, he's right outside, sitting on the bench)

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Repeat 3x  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

Chad Kroeger - Hero

She came out of the room and looked at Nathan fore awhile before saying, "Are you…?"

Nathan stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm Nathan Michael Granger."

She recoiled, "But you look or act nothing like _her_."

"I know, you see she has a charm on her that my parents placed on her to mask her appearance."

"So she has black hair too?"

"Yes"

"What school did you attend?"

"CHS, the American version of Hogwarts" he added seeing the confused look on her face.

"What house?"

"Slytherin. But the Slytherin at CHS is just a copy of the Hogwarts, there isn't any 'history' behind it."

"…oh…"

"As a matter of fact, Hermione should have been in Slytherin as well. She is a pureblood, but doesn't know it."

"She doesn't…"

"Nope."

Ginny smiled, "Then she'll be in for one hell of a surprise."


End file.
